


The Archer

by Slytherin_vikiss



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mentions of Death, Multi, i warn just in case, ill add more warnings as i progress, starts off with susan greys death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_vikiss/pseuds/Slytherin_vikiss
Summary: Lexie had always been there for Carla, and Carla had always been there for Lexie. They had known each other since they were children: they had gone to the same schools, they grew up in each other’s houses, and the only time they separated was when they got into different colleges, which is why they applied to the same surgical programs.With Susan Grey’s death and the discovery of Lexie’s new sister, both girls change their plans in order to move back to Seattle.Carla was always good at keeping a level head; there were a very limited amount of people who she allowed close enough to break her balance, and a kind doctor with sparkling eyes and a smile like spring certainly wouldn’t be one of those.George/Oc
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, George O'Malley/Original Female Character, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t gonna write a GA fic, but I recently finished season 15 and started re-watching from the beginning, and seeing all those characters I loved made me weak.  
> So, first of all: I have no idea of how much of GA I’ll cover but I’ll tell you right now Alex will not be running off to Izzie and leaving Jo and Mer behind like that.  
> Second: I am not a doctor. I am quite far from being one and my main interest of the show is the drama. I’ll focus more on the characters lives, but yes they will be spending a lot of time at the hospitals. I’ll probably go with the medicine as presented on the show, and if (or when) I add something of my own, I’ll probably get stuff wrong (tho I promise I’ll do research before) but again, I’m not a doctor.  
> Third: I apologize for any sort of mistake I may make with the writing. English isn’t my first language, so I’m bound to screw up sometimes. Still, if anybody spots any sort of mistake with the story (even the medical ones) please don’t hesitate to let me know--  
> Fourth: George deserved better *sits in a corner to cry*, even someone as cruel as me has to admit it, which is why I decided that he won’t die in this fic. That doesn’t mean I won’t kill other people. If there is one thing I can guarantee is some form of suffering.  
> That’s all.  
> I hope everyone is staying safe these days, and I hope this little crazy idea I had brings you some entertainment and comfort.

**Chapter 1: Let’s Hurt Tonight**

Carla made her way up the wooden stairs, keeping a hand around the banister as she allowed herself to be distracted by some of the pictures on the wall. They portrayed a beautiful family of four: mom and dad, and two daughters with bright smiles. For Carla, who had known that family during their happy days and hadn’t seen them in quite some time, the people she had returned to felt almost like strangers, ghosts of who they used to be.

Making it to the top of the stairs, she exhaled heavily as she watched the closed door she had come into. A poster hung on the door, of a boy-band she had forgotten about, and on top of it, at the center, a cursive, blue, glittery ‘ _ L’ _ greeted her. Now  _ that  _ she remembered doing. Both her and Lexie had gotten in trouble, the glitter had stayed on their hair and skin for days -to the amusement of the girls and the dismay of their mothers--, but in the end, even they admitted that the letter looked pretty.

Gently, she pushed the door open and almost smiled as she looked around. The walls, of a pale pink, were mostly covered by posters of artists and movies she and Lexie had watched over and over.

The closet doors had an ugly tree painted over, but Lexie had always refused to paint over it because  _ “Carla did it with love” _ . Against the east wall rested a desk with a big, old computer on it taking most of the space. In front of it there was a bed, and on top of the green comforter sat her best friend.

Lexie was facing the wall above the headboard, where some pictures and drawings were taped into the walls.

“Lexie?” Carla called her softly.

She heard a hiccup and saw her wiping the tears from her face. She turned around and tried to smile.

“Hey, Carlie.” it came out as an exhausted sigh, and then she had turned her back on her again, a hand closing in around the white christmas lights that went around the headboard.

With a constricted chest, Carla made her way over, the clicking sounds of her heels seeming loud in the quiet room of the quiet street.

Sitting down slowly, she placed a hand around Lexie’s arm.

“C’mon, Lex, it’s just me.” she told her gently, rubbing the arm up and down.

“I know, I’m sorry, I know.” Lexie kept on nodding, her straight, brown hair moving along. “It’s just-”

“Yeah, I didn’t think our great reunion would go like this.” she did her best to not sound like an ass when it came to Lexie, and even though she had said the words slowly, kindly, she felt like kicking herself right in the face.

A strange, tortured chuckle made its way past Lexie’s lips.

“She-she just had the hiccups, Carlie.” the hand around the headboard came down, and Carla thought she saw some blood in the palm. “She just had the hiccups and now she’s-she’s dead.” Lexie turned on her side, still not facing her friend but finally not giving her back to her. A hard sob shook her, and she took in a deep, trembling breath. “I don’t have a mom anymore. I want my mom!”

Carla felt tears blurring her vision, but pushing them aside she hugged her friend to her chest as tightly as she dared. Lexie’s slump figure shook more and more as she let go, and as much as it may disturb Carla to see her always optimistic best friend break in such a way, she didn’t even considered pulling away.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” she told her, running a hand through her hair in a manner she hoped was soothing. “I’m here, Lex. Just,...you just let it out, okay?”

She wasn’t sure if Lexie heard her, but after a minute or two she found the strength to return the hug.

The warm light of the sun filtered through the window, warming up Carla’s legs, while the rest of her remained frozen. She wondered if Lexie was cold too. She also wanted to reach over for a blanket and cover them both up, and stay there, getting warm and hiding from the world, but she knew they couldn’t.

Molly was downstairs, trying to convince her father to put his bottle down and get in the car, which meant that they would soon have to go as well.

Suddenly, Lexie truly hugged her back, placing her chin on her friend’s shoulder as she took in some deep breaths.

“Hold it and count to four.” Carla instructed her in a calm tone, now rubbing her back up and down, feeling the thin fabric and making a mental note to take a cardigan or something warm for Lexie to wear. “That’s it. Release it, slowly.”

Lexie repeated the process a few more times, almost breaking here and there. Carla knew the funeral would be hard, and as much as she may have wanted to shed some tears for Susan Grey, she held them in with practiced ease. Lexie needed her now more than ever.

* * *

Molly walked in a short while later and told them that it was time to go to the cemetery. She looked tired: her dress slightly wrinkled, her pale face made her bloodshot eyes stand out even more, and she didn’t even seem to notice her daughter Laura as she pulled her hair, unaware as to what was happening around her.

“Dad’s in the car. I’ll give you guys a moment while I put Laura in her chair.” she said, her voice barely carrying out through the space as she turned and left.

Slowly, Carla stood up and placed an arm around Lexie’s waist. With her friend leaning into her, she guided her into the bathroom, where she inspected her hand. 

There was a small cut, and after a quick cleansing and putting on a Hello-Kitty band aid -those were the only ones available-- they were both ready to go.

Lexie kept her eyes straight ahead as they walked back down the path Carla had taken, ignoring every bit of her mother with might.

After helping her into the car, Carla walked around it and got into the backseat, being careful when she closed the door. Laura remained unperturbed, playing around with a small stuffed monkey.

Molly was driving them to the cemetery, with Thatcher having claimed shotgun. Carla had offered to drive her own car, but Lexie asked her to go with them. She didn’t really want to leave her sister and niece alone with their drunk dad, and she didn’t want to be alone with them either.

They travelled in silence, the day seeming to grow clearer as the car advanced.

Looking down at her lap, Carla smoothed down her skirt and kept her eyes focused on that tiny scar on her left knee. Anything to pass the time.

“Does Meredith have a car?” it was Lexie who asked. “Does she know how to get to the ce--”

“She’s not coming.” Thatcher interrupted, his voice cold and hard.

Carla said nothing. She knew everything about Meredith; well, everything Lexie knew, which wasn’t much. Meredith was Thatcher’s and Ellis Grey’s daughter. THE Ellis Grey. Apparently, Meredith and Thatcher hadn’t seen each other since she was a child; and now Susan was dead and he insisted it was Meredith’s fault.

Lexie couldn’t stop going on about how confused she felt, which Carla understood. The idea of her loving dad abandoning his daughter like that, of him never even speaking her name for years seemed ludicrous to her. She also had a lot of questions regarding her mother’s death, which she couldn’t get from Thatcher; the only thing she seemed to be certain about was that she couldn’t just point a finger at this Meredith girl and accuse her of murdering her mother, at least not until she could speak with all the doctors who were in her case.

Molly had spoken some more about Meredith, apparently. She had never officially met her, not as a sister anyways, but Susan kept her updated on the situation with her. She had been trying to slowly introduce Meredith into the family, which a part of Lexie understood, while the other part felt betrayed for being kept in the dark about this new sister.

Carla didn’t give much of an opinion on Meredith and her hand in Susan’s death. The case seemed a bit extreme, but she also understood that accidents did happen. For the most part, she was just trying to be there for her friend.

“Dad, I thought--” Molly began.

“Pull over.” Thatcher ran his hand over his mouth and Carla looked up, startled, as the sound of glass breaking reverberated across the confined space and Laura started crying. The stench of scotch began to fill the space. Carla’s nose wrinkled in disgust. God, she hated scotch.

Lexie rolled down the window a little, along with Molly and Carla, but neither seemed to dare roll it all the way down with the baby in the car.

“Dad, I could’ve saved us all the time of driving to the hospital if you had--”

“Wait here.” he spoke over her again, opening the car door while Molly had yet to park and sprinting out, heading straight for the hospital doors.

“Wha--?! DAD!”

Lexie was frozen in her seat, a look of guilt on her face, while Molly tried not to crumble down as she quickly tried to find a way to park.

“I’ll go get him.” Carla offered, feeling bad for the sisters.

Lexie shook her head and opened her mouth, no sound coming out, while Molly turned to her.

“It’s fine, Carla--”

“Not, really, it’s cool. I’ll get him while you park.”

After a moment, Molly relented and stopped for a moment. Carla didn’t waste any time, unbuckling her seat belt and bolting out, accidentally closing the door with too much strength. 

Praying she wouldn’t fall and twist her ankle with those heels, she ran after Thatcher, yelling after him.

He didn’t seem to hear her as he walked in and stopped some poor nurse, probably asking where Meredith was. He headed for the elevators, and Carla truly sprinted then, feeling panic as he got in and the doors began to close.

“Fuck!” she cursed as the doors closed, earning a few disapproving glances. Turning back around, she grabbed a petite redhead by the arm. “I’m sorry, but I’m looking for the man that just walked in.”

“The, uh, the--”

“The drunk dude, yes.” she nodded.

“Third floor.”

Breathing out a small  _ ‘thank you’, _ she pressed the button over and over. If she had only known that hospital already, she might have considered going through the stairs.

Carla all but pushed her way into the elevator, urgently pressing the corresponding button, and sighing in relief when no-one else got in with her.

She had never seen a number change so slowly, and almost threw herself out as the doors opened. 

She heard him before she saw him.

_ “Oh, God, no.” _

“Thatcher, why don’t you--” a tall man approached him slowly.

“She trusted you! She came to you for help and you killed her!”

So much for helping out Molly.

“Mr. Grey!” Carla did twist her ankle alright, but biting her tongue, she straightened up and approached Thatcher.

“You did! You killed my wife. You took her from me.” with every word that came out of his mouth, the woman Carla assumed to be Meredith seemed to grow more somber. She said nothing in her favour, she didn’t even move, and Carla couldn’t help but feel bad for her.

She didn’t look like a murderer. She looked like a lonely person.

“Mr.Grey!” Carla made it to his side and placed a firm hand on his arm. “C’mon, Mr.Grey, you don’t wanna be here. Molly and Lexie are waiting.”

“I don’t want to see you. I don’t wanna hear from you.” he kept on going as the young woman tried to pull him towards the elevators. “And I don’t want you anywhere near her funeral.”

“Mr.Grey, please.” Carla had half a mind of knocking him out and leaving him behind in that very same hospital. It would certainly make the next few hours easier for Molly and Lexie.

She felt bad about letting him have at go at Meredith, in front of all her co-workers no less, but she knew that he was looking for conflict, so Carla finally stepped back and watched him closely, placing a hand on top of the desk at the nurse’s station, taking advantage of the moment to get some weight off her foot.

“She was everything to me. All I had.” he went on, altering his gaze between Meredith and the man standing next to her. One of the doctors retreated slowly, while the other didn’t move from their spots, watching in tense silence as the scene unfolded. 

Maybe she should’ve taken the same stance since the beginning, but if there was something she truly hated was seeing a drunk person going at some poor soul. She had been in Meredith’s shoes; she may not be too close to Thatcher, but the man was her father nonetheless.

Carla looked away and almost jumped and screamed when she saw a young man standing next to her. His hand had risen, as if he were just about to shake her shoulder, and his mouth hung half open. He retreated his hand slowly, rising his palm to show that he meant no harm. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he said in a low voice as to not attract attention, and his green eyes flickered down to her feet. “Your ankle; I saw--”

“I’m fine.”   
“You should have it che--”

“Later.”

“But--”

Carla turned, her hair flipping with the movement, and she clenched her jaw as she saw Thatcher still chewing up Meredith.

At last he slumped back, and with a sigh Carla approached, grabbing his arm.

“C’mon, Mr.Grey; Molly and Lexie are waiting.”

This time he went with her, mumbling about how Susan was all he had, as if there weren’t two girls and a baby waiting for him outside. Carla shoved him into the elevator and followed suit, not daring to look at poor Meredith Grey in the face.

* * *

She wanted to think the funeral had been beautiful, but she truly couldn’t. It was a funeral; someone had died, people cried. She could never find any beauty in it. 

She stood next to Lexie, right between her and one of her aunts. Her friend clung to her as the coffin was slowly lowered into the earth, and as she slowly advanced to take a fistful of dirt, Carla watched silently, her teeth digging into her bottom lip to keep her from crying.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Neither were meant to be back in Seattle, bidding farewell to a parent no less. 

A gust of wind had her shivering slightly, her defined waves getting to her face. She moved them back and placed the strands behind her ear, taking in a deep breath as a terrible sob shook Lexie’s body.

Thatcher didn’t even rise from his seat, at that point too drunk to be aware of his whereabouts. Carla looked around, her green eyes searching for Meredith but seeing no sign of her.

Sighing, she realized she must’ve followed Thatcher’s harsh words.

The white flowers on the coffin began to disappear under the earth, and slowly, people started to retreat.

Carla meant to step back for a moment and give Lexie some privacy as people began to approach her, but a sharp squeeze of her forearm had her rooted to the ground.

Her ankle still hurt, but as she subtly looked down to check it, she doubted it was more than a simple sprain and discarded the idea of going to the E.R.

Someone said something nice about Susan to Lexie, Carla didn’t quite catch it with her self examination, but her back went stiff when Thatcher snorted.

Luckly, he kept his mouth shut.

The drive back to the Grey residency was quiet. Lexie drove to give her sister a small break, while Thatcher slept the rest of the day away. Carla refused to look as he drooled himself, completely disconnected from the world, so instead she stared at the city around them.

She didn’t really want to be back. Of all the places she could have chosen to do her surgical residency, Seattle had been the last on her list, but Lexie didn’t want to leave her dad alone, and she had been there for Carla through so much, it felt only right to return the favour.

Besides, they had planned on doing the residency together. Even though they went to different med schools, they had spent too much effort into getting to the top of their classes and into the same interviews at the same hospitals to let it all go to waste now. It may seem childish, but the fantasy of becoming renewed surgeons side by side had motivated them through the past years and countless sleepless nights. It got them past their tears and the stress of school, and neither were quitters.

Through the reviewer mirror, Carla caught a pair of lovely brown eyes and she smiled gently, earning a small, half heartfelt grimace in return.

When they parked in the driveway, Molly left the car first with a sleeping Laura in arms. 

“Carlie, you don’t have to--”

“Don’t even start, Lex. Now, let’s get this old man inside.”

While Lexie tried to gently shake Thatcher awake, Carla exited the car and opened the passenger door. She all but shoved him, and he immediately opened his eyes, startled.

“What? Where-- Where--?”

“You’re home, Mr. Grey.” she said in her most clinical voice. “You should head inside now.”

He seemed confused, of course, having dozed off in the middle of the service, but she had very little pity for him.

“Dad? You need help?”

He shook his head, and after a few seconds, he stumbled out, slowly walking up into the house. Carla watched with her arms crossed and narrowed eyes.

When the door finally closed, she sighed. Her shoulders slumped, and she let herself take notice of the pain in her ankle. Taking off her coat, she got inside the car, taking Thatcher’s previous seat. Closing the door, she did her best to ignore the persisting stench of the damned scotch.

“How are you?” she asked Lexie, her voice much more gentle now. “I know it’s a stupid question but--”

“It’s not.” she shook her head, looking straight ahead. “I don’t know. It’s just...It’s a lot, you know?”

Carla huffed.

“Understatement of the year.”

Lexie turned to her.

“How are you, Carlie? I-I, uh, I know this couldn’t have been easy for you, with my dad and--”

Carla waved a hand.

“I’m fine.” she lied.

“Carlie…”

She didn’t look at her friend.

“I know he’s your dad, Lex, and I remember how good he always was to you, and me, but this,...I’m sorry, I can’t help how I deal with him.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lexie shrug.

“I know. It’s fine, really. You’re doing more than enough by coming back here.”

“Just admit it: you’d do it for me.”

“I would.”

“Then that’s the end of it.” she drummed her fingers on her arms, seeing a boy pass by on a bicycle, fast as lighting, looking so carefree it made her envious. “Now, please don’t start crying because of me cause then  _ I’ll _ start crying.”

She could feel her smiling.

“I love you, Carlie.”

“Whatever.”

“I know you love me back, which is why you’ll let me drive you back to the hospital to check your ankle.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lexie turned the car on.

“If you go without complaining I’ll buy you a Hershey.”

“Two.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Carla leaned back on the stretcher and placed a hand over her forehead, the cool touch helping a little with her headache.

She had convinced Lexie to wait for her at the bar across the street from the hospital, partly to finally convince her that her stupid ankle wasn’t a big deal, partly so she could be alone for five minutes.

Not that she was really alone. A thin curtain separated her from the stupid teenager who had played around with his dad’s viagra and the middle aged woman who had accidently nailed her finger. She didn’t envy any of her neighbors.

As she waited, she imagined some elevator music playing in her head; whatever helped her not to think on the events of the last few days.

She was doing it for Lexie. Lexie would do the same for her. Besides, it wasn’t like she’d be all alone...she had Lexie.

The curtain flew open.

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

“Isn’t that incest?”

She looked up with a raised eyebrow and groaned. It was the doctor from earlier.

“Excuse me?”

“Jesus, and Christ...you said,...and I thought…”he moved his hands about, his cheeks getting some colour to them as he tried to explain himself.

Carla just watched him stumble over his words, wanting to laugh at his antics but too tired to do so.

“It’s an expression, Doctor,...” she leaned in to try and read his tag. “O’Malley.” she leaned back against the stretcher. “Besides, I’m pretty sure it’s not incest cause they’re the same thing.”

“No, that’s the holy trinity: son, father, spirit.”

“You’re saying Jesus and God are the same thing?”

Doctor O’Malley squinted one eye.

“I think so?”

“Religion is confusing.”

“Yup.” he looked down at the chart and up again. “Wait, what? How are we talking about this?”

She still had enough energy to smile at him for that.

“I cursed and you tried to make a joke.”

“Oh, right.”

“Are those my X-Rays?”

“Uh? Oh! Yeah.” He held them up and she pushed herself into a sitting position. “Just a sprain.”

“That’s what I told the other doctor. Can I go now?” he opened his mouth, but she cut him off. “Don’t worry, I’ll do the RICE thing, promise.”

He put the X-Ray down and did that thing again, where he opened his mouth but no sound came out. He seemed successful at the second try:

"How's Meredith's dad doing?" he asked quietly, looking around as if to make sure no one was listening.

"So that's why you're here, uh? And I thought you came over to treat a patient." Carla crossed her arms. She should've known it was too much of a coincidence to find one of the doctors from Thatcher's scene tending to her, but with all the crap of the day, she hadn't been thinking too much.

Doctor O'Malley had the decency to seem ashamed.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be here; today's test day and--"

"Break a leg."

"But Meredith's my friend. And she does care about her dad and what happened today--"

"Was horrible." He interrupted, looking straight ahead. She noticed Doctor O'Malley nodding.

Carla bit her lip. He had a point. Meredith was Thatcher's daughter, just like Lexie. But Lexie hadn't been accused of murdering her stepmother.

Also, Carla didn't know Meredith, and she was very protective of her friend’s privacy.

Still, as she looked at Doctor O'Malley's face, almost pleading, she relented a bit.

"He's a drunken mess. He hasn't been sober since she died, which hasn't been long but Mr. Grey never even had a beer before." She confessed what Lexie had told her over the phone a day before Carla arrived back in Seattle. "I really don't think your friend should be around him right now; for her own sake I mean."

Doctor O'Malley nodded, looking down at her chart, clearly not reading anything, just looking for a moment to gather his thoughts.

Carla hesitated, but figured that if Lexie were here she'd want to know.

"How is she?"

"She's...she's not…"Doctor O'Malley seemed to think alike herself when it came to discussing his friend's lives with strangers.

"It's okay, I get it." After a moment of silence, she added: "I hope she can push through."

"She will. She's Meredith, you know."

"I don't, but you seem like a good friend. Everyone needs one of those."

He seemed to lighten up a tad with that.

"O'MALLEY!

He paled. Carla bit back her smile.

"A good, dead friend."

"I gotta go." He said quickly.

"You do that." Carla whispered, almost amused as he turned around and approached a petite, scary looking woman. "See you soon, O'Malley." She added, more to herself than him.

He turned around, confused.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Did he have bat ears or what?

"O'MALLEY!"

He grimaced and turned, almost running to the angry looking woman. Carla snorted softly, shaking her head. She hoped to never have that frown aimed at her; she couldn’t blame Doctor O’Malley for being so scared of her.

She leaned back once more, resigned to do some more waiting, and rose an eyebrow as someone sat next to her.

“Back already?” she asked Lexie, who seemed dejected but more calm than before.

That was good. Progress.

“You think she’s here?”

Carla opened one eye only, seeing as Lexie scanned the emergency room in the hopes of identifying a woman she had never met before.

“Maybe. Maybe she went home.”

“Did you see her? Earlier? What did she looked like?She seemed okay or...?”

“Lex, with all that happened today, to the both of you,...I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to go looking for her.” Carla closed her eye once more when her friend turned to look at her. “I’ll help you find her once we start the program, promise.”

“That’s in forever.”

“Two weeks. Let the fire burn down first, dear. I know it can’t be easy, but--”

“No, you’re right. As usual.”

“Of course I am.” she heard a soft, delicate scoff from her left but played deaf. “Now, tell me something, anything. I’ve been here for an eternity and a half. I’m bored. What’s the outside like? Do birds still exist? How’s the bar across the street? Please tell me it’s decent.”

“It’s nice enough, I think. I met a guy and he turned me down.”

“Fuck him. He’s an idiot.”

She shrugged.

“He was quite...dreamy, though. With the hair and all.”

“Wait a minute,…” Carla pushed herself into her elbows. “Alexandra Grey, were you planning on abandoning your devoted best friend while she was injured? For some lame D?”

Lexie’s pale cheeks turned pink and she looked away; after a moment, she gave her an awkward, full toothed smile.

“I was planning on coming back.”

“Yeah, right. Tomorrow, for orientation maybe.”

She wasn’t really mad, and she knew Lexie wouldn’t truly abandon her, especially in her current state, with no way to drive home. 

“That’s not fair! When have I abandoned you? Name one time.” she sat straight in the chair, hands on her waist, looking indignant and smug.

“That time in fourth grade when I got sick at school and you were supposed to keep me company till my parents arrived?”

“You were asleep! The nurse kicked me out!”

“That’s what you say, but I’ll never know if it’s true.”

Lexie shook her head, the smile on her face plain pretty and almost happy. It lifted Carla’s spirits.

“Jesus! You’re really good at holding grudges.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll be willing to let it go if you get me out of here and take me home.”

“You said that last time you bought it up.” she admonished her gently, rising to look for a doctor. Before she left, she handed Carla a small paper bag.

She took out the Hershey with the eagerness of a child on christmas morning.

It didn’t take them long to get Carla discharged, and slowly as to not fall with all the rain, they headed out arm in arm.

Carla offered Lexie some chocolate, which her friend didn’t hesitate to accept.

“You gonna be okay going back home? You know you can always stay with me, right?”

Lexie bit a small piece as she considered things.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Besides, we have to be here early and I don’t have any clothes at your house.”

“Okay. But you know you’re more than welcome any time; and I mean,  _ any time _ .” she clutched her arm and squeezed gently. “Don’t leave me alone with her for too long.”

Lexie seemed sad, but after a moment she decided to let the matter go.

“I won’t. Promise.”

They headed towards the car quietly, the gentle raindrops filling in their silence, helping Carla’s head to clear out. She didn’t really want to be Seattle, but she knew she could push through it, especially with Lexie at her side.

Especially with Lexie to look out for.

Just a few years, and if by some miracle she was still alive, and even better yet, a surgeon by the end of it, she’d finally allow herself the freedom she was sure she craved.

Getting to the car, and not even bothering to protest, she let Lexie open the backdoor for her and lean inside to make an improvised pillow out of their forgotten jackets to put against the opposite door.

Carla looked to her left and saw the doctor from earlier walking over to a car with a tall woman with dark hair. They were holding hands, and even from the distance, Carla could hear the woman’s fast, excited voice as he seemed to listen, facing down with a frown.

He looked up all of a sudden, and found her staring like a creep, so Carla rose a hand and waved with an uncharacteristic, awkward smile.

He waved back, matching her energy, before turning back to the woman holding his hand. Probably his girlfriend or something.

Lexie rose and pointed at the jackets.

“Shoe off, foot up.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Carla got inside and followed the instructions, only leaning back once she heard the door closing. Lexie got in and turned the engine, hand reaching for the radio before she even did anything else.

“Can you believe we’re gonna be real doctors? Here in this hospital? Like, we’re actually gonna practice medicine, we’re gonna help people--”

“It’s gonna be pretty neat, Lex.” Carla smiled at her, her nose wrinkling slightly at the warm excitement pouring out of Lexie’s dark eyes. “If we don’t blow it, that is.”

“I think we will both be fine.” she nodded, sounding confident, looking terrified. Carla turned her head to look at the tall building as they left it behind. Her eyes drifted to doctor O’Malley once more, just for a moment, as Lexie took a turn and he appeared in her line of vision. She blinked, and as soon as he disappeared from view, he also disappeared from her mind. “Everything will work out in the end. I know it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The National Manthem**

  
  


Carla all but skipped down the stairs on her way to the kitchen, or at least tried, not being able to help the subtle wince of pain as she demanded too much of her ankle, and had to slow down.

With a pout, she walked down the stairs like a regular person on a regular day.

_Fucking hell. Goddamn, Thatcher Grey._

Mumbling about weak ankles, she made it past the living room and into the kitchen, where she grabbed her thermos and poured herself some coffee to go. Grabbing an apple, she bit into it and chewed slowly, checking her phone to see if she had any new texts.

A friend from med school wished her good luck, a message which Carla responded in kind, and one from Lexie reminding her to take all the documents the hospital asked to.

Carla almost rolled her eyes. Like she could forget. She had already checked everything five times the previous night, and twice that very morning, once after waking up, and another time after she took a shower. Everything rested inside a simple, black folder inside her handbag, neatly ordered.

She wished she could send Lexie a picture of her face in response, but instead replied with the same questions.

"Good morning, honey." Her mother's voice startled her; the sweet, warmth, accommodating tone of the middle aged woman irritating to her. 

"Hello." She greeted, uncomfortably formal.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as her mother moved across the space, opening cabinets and taking out plates, glasses and ingredients.

"I was going to make you breakfast; what do you say?" She smiled at her, seeming so happy to be there that she had no choice but to look away.

Lexie often told her that she was good at holding grudges. Her brother said so as well.

"It's fine. I have to leave now if I don't wanna be late." She lied. She had plenty of time to get to the hospital. She wouldn't even entertain the thought of risking being _just in time_. She had been told she was a bit of a freak, but she’d rather be a punctual freak than be considered irresponsible for being late.

Her mother's face cracked for a moment.

"But you can't just leave without breakfast. A toast, at least, Carlie."

"I have to go now, mom. There's a lot of paperwork to fill out, but I should be back before dinner." Carla sealed her thermo and grabbed her keys, walking out of the kitchen.

"You promised your brother you'd call." Her mother called after her.

"I know!" She yelled back, already at the entrance.

"Good lu--!"

Carla slammed the front door close and walked down the pathway lined with pink roses on each side, and made her way over to her car.

Getting inside just as it began to drizzle, she cursed as she realized she'd forgotten to grab an umbrella, picturing the red thing smugly resting on the coffee table of the living room.

Carla looked at the kitchen windows, seeing her mother move about through the clear curtains.

A part of Carla felt guilty for snapping so easily at her; but for the most part she just wanted to start yelling at her, but she knew that if she did she'd never be able stop.

Instead, she turned on the engine and left.

* * *

Lexie stood in front of the Hospital's main entrance when Carla found her. She had this bright look on her face as she held onto a white folder, pressing it against her chest with anxious, restless hands.

"You're gonna get wet." She said, stopping next to her, tilting her head to a side.

"We're really here, Carly!" Lexie sighed, thrilled, as she stared the building up and down as if it were a brand new, fancy car.

"We were here a few days ago."

"Yeah but know _we're_ gonna be the ones helping people."

"Not if you get wet and sick."

"No if you share your umbrella with me."

Carla winced.

"Actually, I left it at home."

Lexie's smile almost faltered and she turned to look at her.

"You never forget anything."

"I did today."

Sympathy took over her features.

"How is she?"

Carla shrugged.

"Fine, I suppose. How's your dad?"

Lexie looked away, and Carla felt like an utter ass. She shouldn't have asked; she had a pretty good idea how it all was.

"Let's go inside, uh? We don't wanna leave anything to the last minute."

Thankfully, Lexie nodded, and intertwining their arms, they headed inside.

  
  


* * *

Carla's eyebrows shot up into her hairline when she noticed the young doctor from the previous day by the lockers.

Around her, the others went silent and then proceeded to file out. She went to follow them when he noticed her, and his clear eyes fell down to her feet.

"How's the ankle?"

"It's perfect."

"It doesn't hurt?"

She chuckled, remembering her hurry that morning. Everything would be fine so long as she took it easy.

"I have a high tolerance for pain." She said instead, almost conspiratorially.

He gave her an weird look.

"I didn't know you were a doctor too."

"I don't really consider myself one."

"Not until you start the program?"

"I'm waiting till I pass my boards."

This time it were his thick eyebrows that got lost in his hair.

"Uh, okay."

People tended to think she tended to go too far with the planning. She paid them no mind. The system had worked for her so far.

Carla lightly slammed her hand against a locker.

"Yeah, well, I better catch up with the rest. I don't wanna miss the tour and pay the consequences on the first day."

She turned around.

"I wouldn't worry too much. You're gonna get lost anyways."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm not sure I'll be here then." he tried to smile, but it looked more like he was trying not to retch.

Her carefully set expression didn’t change, but she did cross her arms.

“You got kicked out?”

“N-no; I failed my exam.”

“That’s even worse.” she said without missing a beat, her voice plain.

He chuckled breathlessly.

“I guess it is.”

“What now? Does this mean you have to repeat?”

He thought about it for a second.

“It means I think I’m transferring.”

“Why? So you’re not the dumb one who didn’t pass the exam?”

He seemed slightly offended by that, but Carla didn’t really register that.

“Among other reasons.”

She considered turning and walking away. After all, she didn’t know Doctor O’Malley, she didn’t care about him, nor did she have a reason to pretend to.

She made to head for the door and leave, but then he sighed, shoulders slouching down, sun casting shadows over his pained face, and she bit the inside of her cheek.

He just looked _so_ pitiful.

“Look, I may sound hypocritical because the system has always worked for me but: a test doesn’t define you.” he looked at her, eyes almost hopeful. “What you do in the O.R, how you treat patients and the living result does. What you write down in paper doesn’t always translate the same result into practice.”

“You mean that?”

She gave him a look, almost annoyed at how sweet he sounded.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s perfect for me and my ego, but I can see how it often fails to a lot of other people." She shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be great in the exam and terrible in the O.R."

George's eyes glimmered.

"Nah, I don't think you will."

"I know. I was just making you feel better."

He chuckled again and she stood up, the sound lighter and almost genuine.

"Do whatever you like,...except quitting after all these years,..."she gave him a sideways glance. "Unless you're hating this?"

He didn't say anything, looking down at his stethoscope, holding it almost tenderly.

"Yeah, it's definitely not that."

"Great!" That meant she could leave. "Oh, and do me a favour, Doctor O'Malley, "and without waiting for his agreement, she proceeded. “Don’t tell your friend about Lexie. She’s going to approach her, but she doesn’t want to cause a fuss.”

He stared at her, and Carla could see the wheels turning in his head.

“She’s not going to attack Meredith, is she?”

“Attack her with love, maybe.” she chuckled, only to wrinkle her nose the next moment. “Lexie is a, uh, warm person, you know. After what happened with Mr. Grey, she doesn’t wanna scare your friend.”

Doctor O’Malley looked down but nodded.

“Okay.”

“Great! Thanks!” She straightened herself, smothering her clothes. “Well, good luck, Doctor O’Malley.”

She turned around and aimed for the door with quick strides, wanting to catch up with the rest.

“Wait, how come I am a doctor and you’re not?”

Carla shrugged, not really in the mood to delve into the depths of her issues.

* * *

“We’re gonna get left behind if you don’t move faster, Lex.” Carla called lightly as she followed the attending and the fellow soon-to-be-interns.

“Uh?” Lexie, a few steps behind her, ceased her snooping to look at her friend just as Carla cracked her neck to look at her. “Um, yeah, I was just…I wasn’t doing anything.”

Carla narrowed her eyes.

“Sure.” as Lexie caught up to her, Carla turned back to the front and sighed. “If you wanna know if she’s here, you should ask someone. Looking around like that it’s just gonna get you in trouble with security. Seriously, Lex, people will think you’re looking for something to steal.”

They both kept quiet as the attending spoke up, pointing here and there and giving directions in a fast, monotone voice. That man certainly didn’t want to be there with a bunch of newbies.

“What if she doesn’t want to meet me?” Lexie asked once the doctor had gone quiet again, keeping her tone loud enough for only Carla to hear. “What if she thinks I choose Seattle Grace to stalk her or make her life impossible or-?”

“So, you think ambushing her at her place of work is the way to go?”

“Hey! You know this is one of the best teaching hospital of the area.”

“Look, if you’re so worried just talk to her.” Carla shrugged, unsure of what to suggest, really. The situation was odd, to put it gently. There was no sweet, loving, flower and tears filled way to go about it. “Introduce yourself, tell her it’s nice to meet her, that you don’t hate her and explain why you’re here.”

Lexie was silent for a few seconds. Carla stepped aside to allow a nurse and a patient to pass by. Then…

“But what if it’s the other way around? What if _she_ tries to make my life a living hell? Do you think she would? You've met her; what was she like?”

“I don’t know, Lexie. We didn’t get to talk; I’m just assuming she’s a reasonable person and going from there.”

Lexie nodded, deep in thought.

“When you said I should explain why I’m he-?”

“Leave your father out of it.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Now, go to that station and ask if Doctor Grey is here.” Carla spoke softly, giving her a gentle push.

The group kept going and took a turn to the left under Carla’s slightly frustrated gaze as she waited. So much for not getting left behind.

Lexie returned, seeming disappointed and relieved.

“One of the doctors told me she left early.”

“So, can we please focus on this now or…? I refuse to get lost on my first day.”

Lexie nodded, more distracted by the second, intertwined their arms and moved on.

* * *

“So, how’s the hospital?”

Carla shrugged.

“It’s a hospital, Francesco. It’s big, clean and full of sick people.”

“Wow, don’t you go dropping dead from the excitement.”

“I _am_ excited. Promise. It’s just, I don’t know; I haven’t actually started, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” he chuckled on the other end of the line. “I was excited sending college applications, and then I got to the first class.”

Carla snorted.

“You have no resolve.”

“And you have too much.”

“Maybe, but I know it makes you proud.”

“It does.” he said, his voice warmer.

Her older brother Francesco was one of the few people Carla truly let herself care about. He and Lexie shared the first place podium. He had all but raised her after their dad’s death. He had to leave though, once he turned eighteen.

There had been a period of time when Francesco had declared that after he finished high school he’d just get a job, but Carla, at twelve years old, had all but kicked him out the door after he graduated. He went on to study linguistics, and following family tradition, he had gotten himself a job as a professor assistant in New Jersey. Carla had almost made fun of him for the choice, but then remembered that anywhere was better than Seattle and congratulated him instead, letting him know she was proud.

He had sacrificed too much to make sure she was fine. He refused his dream college for one closer to home so he could travel back each weekend; the regular activities of sort-of independent young adults were myths to him, since he worked here and there and then some just to send his little sister money. He sent it to her directly because neither trusted their mother back then.

Carla still didn’t.

“How’s Sara?”

Sara was his girlfriend, and the main reason as to why he moved to the Garden State. She was nice. Carla liked her, and it made her happy to know her brother had found someone so fitting for him.

“She’s great! About to get a promotion, actually.”

She was a business major and had gotten a job at an furniture company thanks to some good word from a friend of her parents.

“It’s not true!” a third voice sounded through the phone, not too far away. “It was mentioned, all very casual.”

She had definitely snatched the phone from Francesco’s hands now.

“I’m sure you’ll get it. You’re brilliant.” Carla said, and she meant it.

Sara huffed on the other side.

“And what do you know about business?”

“That you’re brilliant.”

Heartwarming laughter made its way through the phone, lifting Carla’s spirits and making her feel as if a blanket had been draped over her shoulders.

“You’re just like your brother.”

“I’m better, so if you ever, you know, decide you wanna experiment...hit me up.” she did her best to imitate a fuckboy.

Sara kept on laughing.

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Give me the phone.”

“Sush!”

“Yeah, _bruh_ , scram!"

Carla could hear the smile on Sara's face as she probably turned her back on Francesco.

"So, this is it, uh? You're almost there!"

"Yeah, unless I die in the next five years or so." She snorted, checking out the ends of her hair.

"Don't you joke about that, Carla Jimena Ricci!" Sara's tone turned firm, leaving no room for argument. "You're gonna be an amazing surgeon."

"Of course I will." She beamed, staring straight ahead at the wall, envisioning her future.

She'd get on the attendings good graces and snatch all the best surgeries. When she finished her internship, all the best hospitals would be begging to hire her, and she was sure she'd go on to win at least three Harper Avery's.

Not even the god himself could stop her. All she saw in her future was brilliancy and success, and that was all she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I can only say that college sucks at times like these and o switched careers.  
> Thanks for reading and the kudos🖤


End file.
